Zoology
by AiryAquarius
Summary: On a rare lazy afternoon, Hakkai thinks about the Ikkou. To be specific, what animal each of them would be. He succeeds in amusing himself thoroughly. Oneshot, Complete. Hakkai centric, angst-free (oh the shock and wonder!)!


**Hey everyone! So... This is just something I wrote when I was supposed to be studying (I seem to be doing that a lot, I know) so yeah. **

**I would say that this fic is a sort of mish-mash of my and Hakkai's deep and philosophical thoughts about each member of the ikkou told through Hakkai's point of view. **

**I would, but that would be lying, because this fic is basically an excuse to imagine each member of the ikkou as an animal. Uh, well, an excuse to imagine Hakkai imagining each member of the ikkou as a cute, adorable animal.**

**Heh. **

**I sincerely hope that I do justice to Hakkai though, as he **_**is**_** my favourite character (He ties with Gojyo for first place). Because he is a sexy, **_**sexy, **__**sexy**___**BAMF. Gotta loooove that rapier sharp wit and ahhhhhhhh he makes me dissolve in a puddle of drool and writhe around in fangirliness.**** So, read on ahead and tell me what you think.**

**Beta-ed by the wonderful Laurose. But I touched it last so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer:**** "Saiyuki" and the characters associated with it are the peoperty of Kazuya Minekura-sama. This work is solely for the personal amusement of the author anyone else who may read this. No profit is being made off this, and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Warnings:**** Some mildly suggestive homoerotic thoughts... You decide if they're mine or Hakkai's.**

_**Zoology**_

Hakkai was peacefully folding the ikkou's freshly laundered clothes, sorting them neatly into stacks Gojyo's to one side, Hakkai's own in another, Sanzo's and then Goku's.

Hm, one of Gojyo's shirts was beginning to fray at the sleeves. He should remind him to buy some new ones.

Goku's sock needed darning, Gojyo's button needed fixing, and there was a tiny hole in Sanzo's arm warmer that needed to be mended.

While he was making mental notes of everything that needed to be done, his eyes fell on a T-shirt that he hadn't seen before. Huh?

Had he gotten someone else's laundry mixed up with his at the laundry room?

What intrigued him further was the picture on the shirt, one of a child wearing a fluffy costume, with long ears on its head, a small bushy tail, and large paws instead of hands.

A bunny?

Yes, it most definitely was a bunny-child. A very adorable bunny-child.

This got his brain-gears turning, for some reason, and he started wondering, what would the rest of the ikkou be if they were animals?

Goku was a lot like a hyperactive puppy, and not really as much of a monkey as Gojyo seemed to think. He was so eager to please, so intrinsically happy, enthusiastic and sprightly, wearing his emotions on his sleeve because he saw no need to hide. He was someone who never felt bitter, probably because he didn't see the point in it. He was someone who believed in the goodness of people, always. You never saw him sulking no matter how many beatings he got from the harrisen, instead, he braved Sanzo's scolding just so he could stay with his sun. Could those attributes be likened to a baby monkey? Hmm... The mental image of Goku gripping a bunch of bananas with his prehensile tail as he gleefully chomped on an apple was as adorable as one with him having furry, floppy dog ears and a bushy tail that wagged like crazy as he chewed on a large bone.

Then, what about Gojyo? Although his 'antennae' (Gojyo would be heartbroken to hear his best friend say that, Hakkai was sure) resembled those of a cockroach, as did his resilience and survival instinct, he couldn't bring himself to compare someone as dazzling as Gojyo to a creature which clung to the darkness and filth.

Hm... Wait... Taking a stranger (who was lying in a pool of his own blood and guts, he should add) into his home to nurse didn't exactly scream survival instinct, did it? And besides, Gojyo loved the lights, loved life, living. He was someone around whom you could feel thankful for your life, thankful so you could spend time in the company of such a brilliant soul such as the redhead. So what was Gojyo? While Goku was a little puppy, Gojyo was a full grown dog, and a huge hearted, friendly one at that. It was rare to come across someone as loyal, supportive, hardworking and kind as him. And his sexual appetite as well - here Hakkai paused while folding the laundry, smiling slightly to himself- he was a real dog indeed. Gojyo, on all fours, with larger ears and tail than Goku, wearing a fur coat and a thick, spiky collar, smirking with a leash held between his teeth looked... Quite appealing indeed.

Ahem. Hakkai mentally shook his head and the picture dissolved, and Hakkai was only _just_ sad to see it disappear. Really.

That brought him to Sanzo. Sanzo was... Most definitely someone from the cat family. Only a cat could have the kind of dismissive and superior glare that Sanzo had perfected. A lion, perhaps? While they both did have the same shaggy manes, they also shared many other traits: both of them exuded an air of authority. They were both stately, aristocratic, a symbol of power. Almost untouchable, nearly elevated to another plane of reality. That reminded Hakkai of the rare white Bengal tiger, another majestic creature. If there was ever a creature that was deserving of the title of Royalty, the Bengal tiger was it.

So Sanzo, lion or tiger, hmm... Lions, they were thought to be extremely lazy animals, were they not? They let the lionesses do all the hard work and simply ate their fill after the prey was killed. Sanzo wasn't lazy, not really. Then that left the tiger. The tiger was the perfect choice, then. Only a tiger's gaze could match the blond's violet eyed intensity, not to mention his ethereal grace. And besides, the image of Sanzo, with whiskers and a thick striped tail thrashing in annoyance...

Looking down his nose with amethystine eyes with slitted pupils...

Fangs showing at the corners of his lips as he growled...

The lotus crown glittering between two tiger like ears...

Sprawled on top of silken sheets, wearing nothing but his black vest and his deliciously snug jeans...

Hakkai had a momentary mental breakdown.

After some minutes of looking blankly at the wall in front of him, Hakkai composed himself again. Really, there was no harm done because of his imagination, and no one could figure out what went on in his head, so there really wasn't anything wrong with thinking like that.

Right.

Then, that left him. Which animal was he? He was level headed, intelligent, (not that he was blowing his own horn, he was just stating facts). What could he compare himself to? A turtle perhaps? Wise and patient... But he wasn't patient all the time, and he wasn't exactly 'wise' as well, though he found the image of him wearing a turtle shell with his head and limbs sticking out of it extremely funny. A fox, maybe? He was wily, he knew that. And he was also pretty strong, and had a possessive streak that was a tad too wide to be called a streak. What other traits did he have? Hm... He was practical, helpful, Gojyo would definitely add "obsessive-compulsive" to the list as well. So what did the others think of him?

Maybe he should bring this topic up the next time they had dinner. It would make for an _interesting_ conversation.

If Sanzo didn't end up shooting them all.

**!*!*!*!*! Fini !*!*!*!*!**

**So... How was it? I'm sure you guys are thinking "mildly suggestive, yeah right", ahaha... You can decide who Hakkai has the hots for. Because I won't ever put Hakkai through the pain of having to choose, I'm just going to ake it a threesome. See, problem solved!**

**On a more serious note, there needs to be more stories of this OT3. **

**Anyways, please review, because I'd love to hear what you guys thought about my and Hakkai's animal choices. :)**

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!**


End file.
